<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Brain Room by Silirt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587339">The Brain Room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silirt/pseuds/Silirt'>Silirt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Department of Mysteries, Dystopia, False Memories, Memory Alteration, Memory Magic, Mind Manipulation, Mindfuck, Pensieves, Short, The Brain Room</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:02:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silirt/pseuds/Silirt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gemma Farley, formerly a Slytherin Prefect, applies for a job at the Department of Mysteries in the Brain Room. This story won DLP's Q1 anonymous competition with the theme of 'Abstract Magic'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Brain Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The elevator down to the dark corridor was a path Gemma Farley had taken once or twice before, but the eerie charm was not lost on her yet. The job offer had been enough to raise a single eyebrow, but no more; she made a point to rule her expressions before making Prefect in Hogwarts. There was no scent coming from the torches of blue flame, but that made sense, as they were a product of Hector Barbosa's research into the Sterilizing Flame. It crossed her mind that such a thing could be useful at Saint Mungo's, but then, only the most worthy could have it all.<br/>
<br/>
An Unspeakable greeted her by opening a perfectly nondescript door.<br/>
<br/>
"I expect you've been told most of what you need to know about working here? Can't have an Inspector finding you're not up to snuff."<br/>
<br/>
Gemma recalled the Decree of Reasonable Secrecy, the provision allowing the Department of Mysteries to work in secret, that their work would not be ruined by being exposed. <em>I most certainly am 'up to snuff', and it should take no more than a conversation to demonstrate this.</em><br/>
<br/>
"Of course. The Resource Witch only just explained the Decree, which was meant to be my last section-"<br/>
<br/>
"Right. That's the last thing we go over before we've decided where you end up," the nameless wizard explained, gesturing for her to go through the door. "Once we've decided you're not going to be a quill twiddler, we can tell you how things really work."<br/>
<br/>
The witch tensed with anticipation, but remained careful not to let it show. The untold secrets of magical research, for the brightest and most ambitious minds alone, would be hers for the exploring. Silently, she supposed it was better there were menial jobs associated with the Department, since it gave the appearance of a large organization that could not possibly keep secrets from the public.<br/>
<br/>
The chamber they entered was long and lit by lamps hanging from gold chains that seemed to go up to nowhere. Low desks surrounded an enormous green tank, though it was not clear whether the glass was green or just whatever was inside.<br/>
<br/>
"We call this place the Brain Room. There are a few offices over that way, but you won't get your own for a while." The Unspeakable let out a long breath. "The short version is, originally we were studying illusions, Māyā in all the texts we got off the Indians. We'd been able to manage with simple memory charms up until then, but the gaps we were leaving in people's brains were just about worse than what we were taking out."<br/>
<br/>
"This is where you came up with the False Memory Charm?" Gemma inferred.<br/>
<br/>
"That's the long and short of it. We needed a controlled environment, where brains wouldn't be taking in any information at all," The wizard explained as he walked over to the glass tank and waved a hand at it, as if summoning something to the forefront. "So we put real brains in a real vat."<br/>
<br/>
She stared at the floating brains that appeared to be somewhat able to move around. <em>Bizarre, to be sure, but they must have been enchanted to be able to survive in this tank. </em>It seemed unlikely that they had any senses at all, meaning their movements would be based on memories, if anything.<br/>
<br/>
"There's a reason you still have this here," she speculated, turning to the Department employee. <em>They wouldn't keep it around once the spell was developed unless there were other applications.</em><br/>
<br/>
"There's the reason we hired you, good lass." The Unspeakable waved his wand at one of the brains and its memories visualized sequentially in the air. They moved so quickly it was hard to tell what she was seeing. "While we were working on a good memory modification, we realized there was more we could learn from these things. Any idea where we got them?"<br/>
<br/>
Gemma shook her head, guessing he would rather tell her.<br/>
<br/>
"Good. It started with a couple of muggles in the early nineteenth century- couldn't tell how much they knew, so the people upstairs had to either throw 'em in Azkaban or wipe their memories entirely. Ended up just letting us have them and never asked what we did." The pair of them walked around the container somewhat, and the new hire counted six in the tank. <em>Even if they can survive in this environment, they can't live forever. </em>"The initial project was making strides, so someone quilled it in as a precedent. We get a new brain once in a blue moon; it's enough to replace the dying ones."<br/>
<br/>
"It seems you have quite a number of them."<br/>
<br/>
"We do, yes. It's how you control for the uncertainties relating to the individual, so we really can't get enough 'till we fill up the tank, and I don't see that happening in the near future."<br/>
<br/>
"What do you do when you get a new one?"<br/>
<br/>
"Glad you asked. With some of them, we put new memories in, though for others we take memories from old brains and dump them in the new after they're washed out. What's the difference between the new ones and the old ones at that point?"<br/>
<br/>
"I suppose there would not be any difference," the witch speculated at length. <em>If you take a blank length of parchment and copy everything from another page, you should have the same thing, unless there was a difference in the pages themselves. </em>"One brain might have a slight advantage over another, but if they contain the same information..."<br/>
<br/>
"Right, right- as you might expect, the Ministry proper was interested in making sure the spell was air-tight, so we've been communicating with the brains, asking them questions and the like to see if they answer them the same way every time. Results were mixed, a bit, which is about what we expected. Most people don't decide what they're going to say until right then, so they'll answer a complex question differently every time."<br/>
<br/>
"Did you erase their memories after the experiments?"<br/>
<br/>
"It's easy enough, usually, since those are the only recent memories in there. Interacting with them in any way is kind of like waking them up."<br/>
<br/>
Even while Gemma was asleep, she knew she was still taking in some information, unconsciously. She remembered waking up ages ago because of the sunlight coming in through a window. <em>It's more accurate to say that these brains are comatose.</em><br/>
<br/>
"I presume you require a Legilimens to communicate with them?"<br/>
<br/>
"It wasn't really the kind of communication we wanted," the Unspeakable said, waving the notion away. "In the end, we decided to transfer them to a Pensieve whenever we wanted to have a chat. If you levitate them carefully, they won't feel a thing."<br/>
<br/>
The witch had researched the magical artefacts to an extent, though they were rare enough she had not used one herself. She understood that if two people had their heads in one at the same time, they would be seeing the same memory.<br/>
<br/>
"So you use it to test the function of the False Memory Charm?" she asked. "Is that the only purpose?"<br/>
<br/>
"Hardly. It's dead useful to know what kind of notions the brains invent to string the facts they know together. We've managed to make the charm a touch more effective in recent years because of what we've learned." The Department employee levitated a book to a nearby desk, setting it down on its spine with a thud. It opened to a page showing poorly drawn figures removing a brain, copying it, and putting the copy in what she assumed was a different body. "The theory was rather primitive in those days, but more or less sound. Old man Haider Lawson might well live another century; we're all holding our breath to see if he survives another transfer." The book closed, flying back to a shelf somewhere. "The brains serve as good test material for Legilimency, since we know what's on them, and there are teams in the Auror Corps that depend on those abilities to extract information when there are few legal methods available," the wizard concluded, taking a seat at one of the desks.<br/>
<br/>
"I see. You seemed to imply earlier that it was already decided what I would be doing."<br/>
<br/>
"Right, right, but for our purposes, we'll need to get out a few questions first." A chair flew from across the room to the other side of the desk. "What is your name?"<br/>
<br/>
"Gemma Farley..." she answered after a pause.<br/>
<br/>
"Pay it no mind; I don't personally know anything about you, only some of your credentials." <em>Wouldn't my credentials be the most useful in determining what I end up doing down here? </em>"How old are you?"<br/>
<br/>
"I'm eighteen. I had a brief apprenticeship..." The Unspeakable was already waving away her explanation.<br/>
<br/>
"I know, I have that here. You were born in... '76, then?" he asked, writing something.<br/>
<br/>
"That's correct. If you're wondering, I crossed paths with Harry Potter a few times, though I could tell you little about him."<br/>
<br/>
"That's exactly what we were wondering," the Department employee said without looking up. The witch kept her pride contained. It was a simple assumption, nothing more. "Your mother was awarded a promotion... well, it would've been a few days ago now... can you tell me about that?"<br/>
<br/>
"Right, of course. She's worked in the Improper Use of Magic office for years now, and since Umbridge moved up to Supreme Undersecretary, she was the best candidate to fill the space."<br/>
<br/>
"It would have been Umbridge who decided this, then?" Gemma's confusion must have shown through. "We don't get out of this old basement very often."<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, I see. Yes, I believe she wanted a competent, like-minded individual to continue her work."<br/>
<br/>
"So what does your mother do for work now?"<br/>
<br/>
"She's basically the Head of the office, so she fine-tunes the policy handed down by the current government. She spent most of last year being groomed for the position."<br/>
<br/>
The Unspeakable seemed to be writing more than she had told him, but this had been the case during most of her exams at Hogwarts. <em>He's only being thorough. At any point I should be able to answer these questions, after all.</em><br/>
<br/>
"Would you happen to have any experience in Legilimency?"<br/>
<br/>
"No, I'm afraid I would have to be trained in it," she answered. "I understand the law mostly forbids it except under certain circumstances. It's hardly an unforgiveable, but, well, the laws and the school would have made it difficult to practice."<br/>
<br/>
"I see. We may be able to start your training Monday, if not a bit on from there; not a problem, really. Have you ever had Legilimency used on you?"<br/>
<br/>
"No, I don't believe I have," Gemma responded after thinking on it a moment. She had heard a mental invasion could be subtle, but generally the victim could recognize signs. "There was a chapter in a Defense book about Occlumency, but we were only required to understand it for the N.E.W.T."<br/>
<br/>
"I see, I see... while we're on the subject, have you ever had your memory altered?" Her immediate response was a confused look. "Right, then, the regulation states that we have to inform people, well, not muggles, but definitely squibs since ten years ago, by owl post within a fortnight of modifying their memories unless there is a clear argument of necessity."<br/>
<br/>
"How do they contest the necessity if they do not know what you erased?"<br/>
<br/>
"That's the beauty of it. There's a lot of guidelines explaining how it's supposed to be, but no one knows how we handle things internally. A few weeks ago we made a witch in Bristol forget an hour from the previous day just so we could send her the letter. The trick is getting people used to the idea; making it look like all we ever do is make work for ourselves changing things that don't matter."<br/>
<br/>
"I suppose it might also have the effect that the populace would just view the Department as all-powerful, impossible to be contested." She felt like laughing to herself. "Really, though, I only just gained employment here... I've been, well, a touch hesitant to ask, but how is it you can trust me?"<br/>
<br/>
"We have hostages," the Unspeakable answered, exhaling from his nose in lieu of a laugh. "It's the same for the people upstairs, though they're not seeing a fraction of what you are. If we don't already know your family, we'll ask, and if you don't have one, we turn you down without saying why." The idea of it sank in. "S'pose it sounds a bit odd; the defenders of the common good resorting to hostage taking? Well, it gets easier when you've already done something illegal. The Hit Wizards think they're clever, keeping each other in line with each of 'em having an 'unofficial execution' down on parchment somewhere. Don't let a new boy see or do anything 'till he's killed someone under suspicious circumstances. Well, they might count it if they've got enough minor offenses they'd put him away for life."<br/>
<br/>
There was a pause.<br/>
<br/>
"If the Department is wondering, I have no direct connection to law enforcement."<br/>
<br/>
"We have that kind of thing on file. Have you ever received a warning?" <em>Wouldn't you have warnings on file?</em><br/>
<br/>
"Well, there were a few stray spells after my first year in Hogwarts. I had become so accustomed-"<br/>
<br/>
"No, it's fine. We genuinely don't care about that kind of thing; we always catch it and wrap it up without too much trouble." He seemed to think for a second. "We'd actually sooner catch a second or third-year at it than wait until they know more. Far as I understand it, that was the policy around the time you started Hogwarts."<br/>
<br/>
Gemma smiled to herself. Apart from a few reaching questions, it seemed the conversation was going well. There were competencies that would have been appreciated in new applicants, but were far from expected. Best of all, it seemed the employee knew she was on the same page as the Department; she would go so far as to say she was relieved they were more reasonable about the rules they were expected to follow than the public expected. It seemed there would be substantial room for her to show initiative, and even greater power to be gained.<br/>
<br/>
"Is that all, then?"<br/>
<br/>
"That's all for those questions. It's going to be cracking fun working with you; if we can prepare you, might be you'll go far."<br/>
<br/>
"I promise not to disappoint. Can you tell me about my first project?"<br/>
<br/>
"Jumping the broom handle, are we? Well, can't fault you your initiative." He seemed to shuffle around the papers he was reading. "Well, for my own purposes, I hit you with a memory charm a moment ago."<br/>
<br/>
<em>I suppose I should not expect to remember it.</em><br/>
<br/>
"What did I forget?"<br/>
<br/>
"Do you remember how you came here?"<br/>
<br/>
"I remember everything back to the elevator, unless there's something else you've changed. I can't seem to remember what was going on before I boarded the elevator." She paused, seeing nothing that contradicted the idea. "I presume that's what you erased, then?"<br/>
<br/>
"Got it in one; good on you," the Unspeakable answered, again refraining from looking up. "Only a bit more, then. Can you take a step over there?" he asked, indicating a dark section of the room with his wand.<br/>
<br/>
Complying, Gemma found a stack of books on a desk next to a door.<br/>
<br/>
"This is to be my desk?"<br/>
<br/>
"Right, right, open one of those books and tell me what it says."<br/>
<br/>
She felt her eyebrows knit as she looked through the first few pages. It was a table of contents for a book on the mind and how it functioned.<br/>
<br/>
"It's a book on brains... just, what they do, how they do it..." Diplomatically, she left off 'exactly what you would expect'.<br/>
<br/>
"I see," the Department employee answered as she set the book down. "Try that door over there."<br/>
<br/>
<em>Well, it's not my office, so it'll be locked. </em>She got out her wand and cast the unlocking charm after humoring her more optimistic notions. The interior vaguely resembled her father's office from a few years ago, containing a desk and a chair, but instead of a row of magical magnifiers and telescopes, there was a row of books on the wall behind; between every third or fourth there was a brain stem in a jar.<br/>
<br/>
"I can't tell whose office it is," she said, looking over her shoulder at the wizard who had not moved from his desk. "It could really belong to anyone here." <em>Well, not me. </em>She walked back over, but refrained from regaining her seat opposite the Unspeakable. "I'm sorry, are we testing something?"<br/>
<br/>
"Yes; it's all perfectly crucial. Can you describe your day from when you woke up?" <em>Oh, we're back to the memory charm.</em><br/>
<br/>
"Of course. Every day I wake up at six sharp, vanish any impurities, apply my poultices, dress, and have breakfast with my parents by half the hour, assuming a standard pace. After that I took the floo to the Atrium upstairs and talked with-"<br/>
<br/>
"Yes, you mentioned something about the Resource Wizard."<br/>
<br/>
"I thought I said 'Resource Witch'?" Gemma feigned an uncertain expression. <em>Well, he has asked me a fair few questions. Most people would lose track.</em><br/>
<br/>
"Yes, you did; I must be remembering some other time." He rose, collecting his papers with a levitation charm. "Well, no need to draw this out any further."<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, that's good. Where did I end up?"<br/>
<br/>
"Well, if I recall correctly, you were of, well, mostly the correct disposition for the job, but we decided you weren't clever enough, so some of your records must've been faked. It was a real embarrassment; we figure someone just forgot that around the time you graduated, there was some political turmoil that would have made it easy to get some changes in as they passed through the Department of Magical Education. To make matters worse, you'd been working for us about a week before we found the problem, so we couldn't just erase seven days of memory and set you on your way; you'd be asking questions. Ended up sending an owl to your parents and telling them you'd be helping us with a project for the foreseeable future- kind of matter you couldn't discuss with them."<br/>
<br/>
A cold sweat formed around her temples, and nothing was said for a moment as the Unspeakable concluded his business and made his way to the door.<br/>
<br/>
"Where did I end up?" Gemma asked again, choking on her words slightly.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, down here with us. There's nothing to worry about at all."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>